Relics
Relics will be available as soon as you will have built an Astral Portal. These relics are ancient items with an epic past that gave them some particular power. From the mission hub, you will be able to send some of your gods in Astral Missions in order to recover Relics, Dust of various colours as well as Gold and Ambrosia. In the Equip Relic thumbnail, you will find the interface to equip either Gods, Units or buldings with Relics. Once equipped, relics can provide powerful stat boosts. The Relic Trove will let you see all your relics and access each Relic details. The Fuse Relic menu allows you to fuse Shards and Dusts in order to obtain superior types. Disenchant thumbnail makes it possible to dissolve a relic into different types and mounts of Dust. Missions This is the Astral Missions hub, from where you will be able to send your gods to great adventures. The higher your worship level (being basically Relics missions experience), the more Astral Missions you can unlock. They will be harder, but also more rewarding. Please note that depending on the power of gods (ie. stars and level) you'll send to the Astral Missions, the success rate will vary. Use Gods Level 40 or higher to guarantee 100% success in completing the mission. From the success of the mission will depend the amount and nature of rewards, as stated in the quest description. Rewards can range from resources (Ambrosia and Gold) to Dusts, Shards, Relics, Comets, and Mystic Runes. Please note that Orange and Gold relics can not be received as rewards for Astral Missions, but only assembled from Orange and Gold Shards. "Requests available" are reinforcements demands you can send to your alliance friends. Two requests are available each day. Note that a Astral Missions underway can be boosted using comets in the Mission hub. Equipping Relics This screen will enable you to equip Gods, units or buildings. The slots have to be unlocked fulfilling the following requirements: correct level Astral Portal plus either correct number of cities or amount of Honor. In order to equip a Relic, the player needs to tap an unlocked slot and then the "Equip" button to open the corresponding menu. Then, she will have to select the correct type of Relic. Note that changing a Relic will cost 100.000 Ambrosia and if a God, Building or Unit is equipped with two Relics having the same Attributes, the best one will taken into account. The game will always consider the bonus provided by a superior quality colour as the best, even though it might look like the best chance when the improved stat is low (notably when the bonus is a percentage). Relic Trove and Blessing Relics Relic Trove is where the relics you possess are being described. You can sort relics by their colour. The available space for relics can be extended using comets. The question mark will open a window showing Relic details, including its history and possible attributes. Different Dusts you owe are listed here. The Collection button will open a window showing all relics. Your relics can be blessed by using Ambrosia and Dust. While doing so you will replace the attributes of your Relic. Be aware that ALL the Attributes will be replaced, unless you use comets to save one attribute. When hitting the Bless button, the cost of Blessing will be paid (in Ambrosia and Dusts, then). The new Attribute(s) will appear in the window below, allowing you to see what will be the Blessing result. Even though you already paid for the Blessing, you might still avoid replacing the old Attribute by the new one by simply closing the Bless Relic window. In case the new Attribute is to your liking, simply hit the Replace button. Note: one important element is that one Attribute can be locked, but this will increase the cost of Blessing with Comets. Gold Relics can even have two Attributes locked. Fusing Relics In the Fuse Relics windows, you can fuse either shards or dust at the cost of Gold. Fused shards will create a random Orange or Gold Relic, depending on the type of shards used. Fused Dusts will create superior types of Dust. Disenchanting Relics Disenchant screen enables to split a relic into certain amounts of Dust, for a certain Ambrosia cost. The Relics can be filtered by Rarity for ease. To disenchant a Relic, select it from the list, and then tap the 'Disenchant' button. Disenchanting Relics costs Ambrosia, the amount depending on the Relic's Attribute. Please note that an equipped relic can not be disenchanted. Category:Gameplay Category:Relics